Five O'Clock
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Seth and Roman explore some feelings after every leaves work for the weekend-One shot


**So, I've been stuck on writing the update for my other story and I figured a small one shot might get my brain going. I wrote this in like 40 minutes, so bear with me here! haha**

* * *

Seth pulls his hair back into a bun and smiles at himself brightly in the mirror. Today marks his one year as the director of Public Relations at his job. He is also the youngest person at his work. He still cannot quite figure out why he was promoted so quickly. After the former director retired after working there for 40 years, Seth thought that someone with more experience would get it, but the mystery will stay unsolved.

Roman Reigns is the C.E.O of Reigns' enterprise. He is 30 years old and the youngest C.E.O is the world. His father waited until Roman graduated from college, before announcing his retirement. Roman worked for his father for two years, so he can get some experience and learn how to run the family company.

Seth and Roman did not have the best relationship at first, but after being stuck in an elevator together, sparks flew—and not just from the elevator scraping upside the metal shoot. Roman learned that he and Seth graduated from the same college, but Roman graduated two years before Seth enrolled into the school. Everyone knew about Seth being out, but Roman is still in the closet. He is only out to Seth and he trusts Seth to keep that secret. The two shared a kiss by the end of the night.

For the past month, someone has been leaving flowers, candy or expensive gift cards on Seth's desk. Seth assumes it is Roman, but Roman looks like the type of person who would not do that. Ever since the kiss, Roman has been avoiding him and he does not know why.

Seth sprayed some cologne on himself, and left his luxurious loft apartment. Seth hoped for a good day today and maybe an answer why Roman is avoiding him.

Seth walked into his office and saw two things on his desk: a note from Roman saying that he wants to see him at five o'clock and a card with a set of car keys. The card read:

 _"In parking spot A7, there is a car. That car belongs to you. Happy one year anniversary"_

Oh, this had to be from Roman, but the handwriting on the card and the note were different.

* * *

At five, Seth walked into Roman's office.

"Hi Mr. Reigns, I got a note that you wanted to see me." Seth said to Roman.

"Oh hey Seth, yeah, come on in," Roman waved his hand and signaled Seth to come in. He told Seth to sit at the table in the middle of the office. Roman got up from his desk and moved over to sit with Seth. Seth noticed a bulge coming from Roman's pants. He must be excited to be alone with him.

"Seth," Roman started. "I want to talk to you about what happened on the elevator, last month." Seth moved closer to Roman. He knows Roman wants to fuck him, but he also knows that Roman is scared to come out with his feelings.

"Seth," Roman paused, let out a deep breath and continued. "We need to keep out relationship a professional one. I understand that you like me, and you are a good-looking man yourself, but I really do need to keep what happened in there between us," Roman said

"Because, if the board ever finds out about this, they'll have my ass and you'll be out of a job. I wouldn't want you to be out of a job, since you have that new Mercedes and everything."

Seth looked over at Roman. How did Roman know about the Mercedes? "Roman," Seth started. "Did you give me all those gifts?" Seth asked.

Roman shook his head. "Seth that would be highly inappropriate."

"Really?" Seth playfully questioned. "So, how did _they_ know that I go to CrossFit and that I like to wear Glamour Kills? Because, you're the only one here who knows that."

Seth moved in closer to Roman. He could hear the sounds of Roman's diaphragm and lungs producing air. Roman looked down at Seth. Both eyes full of lust. Seth leaned up to kiss Roman, but just as he did, Roman moved his away.

Seth sighed and followed Roman.

"You regret it, don't you?" Seth asked. When he didn't hear an answer from Roman, he could answer it himself.

"Alright, I get it. You do regret it." Seth sighed and stood up. He started to walk away, when he heard his name called.

"Seth, you know I don't regret it. You know that." Roman yelled out. "Then why didn't you answer me right away? Roman, I like you. I really like you."

"Seth, I like you, but—" Roman started.

"But what?" he interrupted. Roman took in a deep breath. "Seth, I'm scared. I'm scared of what would happen if we didn't work out. That kiss has been on my mind all month. I couldn't stop thinking about it, or about you."

"Why didn't you just come to me? We've been working together for a year." Seth asked

"I don't do the whole 'relationships' or 'dating' thing." Roman confessed. Seth closed the office door, and locked it. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. "You should have told me how you felt, because I like you a whole lot, but it's a shame you don't do relationships because I think we look great together." Seth said, and then pointed to the mirror hanging on the wall behind him. Roman turned them both to the side. He looked at both of them in the mirror…and smiled. Seth is right; they do look great together.

Roman felt Seth placing small kisses on his neck. "It's really a shame you don't do relationships," he whispered in his ear. Roman smirked, as he quickly turned Seth around. Now Seth's backside was against Roman's front. "I may not be great at relationships, but I sure know how to fuck you into the middle of next week." Roman said, and then started to kiss Seth on his neck.

"Why don't you show me, "Seth responded, and then moved one of Roman's hands from his hips and moved it to his cock. Roman smirked against Seth's neck. He started to rub Seth through his jeans. "I love casual Fridays because your ass looks great in these skinny jeans."

Roman's hands moved over to the button and zipper. He unzipped Seth's pants and pulled them down. "Here's what's going to happen: I'm going to lay you over this table and fuck you into the middle of next week."

Seth started to moan at the touch of Roman's warm hand on his throbbing erection. Roman moved his hand into Seth's folds. "You're so wet, Seth. Have you been thinking about me all day?" Roman rhetorically asked. All Seth could do in response was moan. Roman bent Seth down over the table. "Seth, you drive me crazy. I want you, I need you."

"Roman," Seth moaned out. Roman took that as the que to fuck him. He stood up and unzipped, and then pulled his pants down. He lined his cock up with Seth's entrance. "You're going to feel me for a week. When you sit, stand, sleep, or even work out—you are going to feel me."

With that said, Roman stuck himself inside Seth. Seth's mouth widens. "Oh fuck, Roman!" Seth screamed out. He is right; he is going to feel him. Roman started to ruthlessly thrust against Seth's prostate. Seth reached across to grip the other end of the table.

"Oh god Roman, right there; don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop." Roman ran his fingers through Seth's hair, before gripping it and pulling it back. He pulls Seth back a bit, so he could lean down and kiss his neck. Roman's thrusts grew faster and Seth knew wasn't going to last any longer.

"Roman, I can't. I'm gonna, I'm gonna…ROMAN!" Seth screamed out. Seth came wildly all over the table and floor. Several thrusts later, Roman came hard inside Seth's ass. Roman collapsed on top of Seth; both breathing heavily. He kissed the back of Seth's neck.

"So, we'll keep this relationship professional?" Seth asked.

"Until, five o'clock, then I can take my boyfriend out on dates." Seth smiled.

"So what do we do before five o'clock?" Seth asked.

Roman pulled out of Seth and turned him around. "This"

Roman leaned down and placed a kiss onto Seth's lips.

"Oh, and yes, I did buy you those gifts."


End file.
